When Everything Changes
by Isabella Auditore
Summary: Kaitlin Maye's fourteen years old,lives in the FAYZ as part of 'the King's Army', Irish and a tad lovesick. Oh, and she hears voices. Enjoy!  Rated T just in case, but don't worry. It'll never get too bad!  DrakeXOC
1. Intro

Kaitlin Maye was fourteen years old, and a resident of Perdido Beach. She was Irish, until quite recently. Until the FAYZ came. Then everything changed. She went from the kind, shy and geeky person she was, to a very reliable and strong member of Edilio's crew. She'd liked him once, really truly liked him. He was so brave, and compassionate and well… Edilio. Now, as she patrolled the streets as part of Caine's crew, which she and her friends called 'the King's Army', she was far from normal. Her friends had left for the Lake, leaving her here to be hated on and loathed by everyone who didn't work for Caine.

"Hey, you lot! Leave him alone!" Kaitlin Maye yelled down the street in her strong Irish accent at a group of teenagers, obviously drunk, jeering at a young boy of about seven. He was whimpering beside a trash-can, clutching a well-worn teddy. Kaitlin's words went unnoticed, and , infuriated, she gripped her double-barrelled shotgun tighter and closed in. Finally, one of the boys noticed her and yelled something obscene, causing the others to burst out laughing. They all saw her now. Her courage crumbled a little at the looks she was getting in her denim shorts and plain t-shirt, covered by a dark trench-coat. "Now lads," She started as one boy not much older than her took a menacing step forward. Kaitlin's finger slid to the trigger and raised the gun. Immediately, the boy froze, a mixture of horror and wonder on his face, before he stumbled forward. Definitely drunk. Only one thing to do. She clicked the safety off and pumped the barrel, making that cool movie sound of loading a gun. Kaitlin loved that sound.  
>"Now lads, don't make me warn you again. Okay?" Kaitlin said as calmly as she could, and adjusted her grip on the gun. In reality, she was having a serious internal war. One part of her, the sane part, told her to lower the weapon and leave it at that. The little boy had run away and was probably safe.<br>But another part of her, that grew steadily, was a part that secretly longed for Drake. That little part. It whispered to her playfully in Drake's cold, cruel voice, the tentacle arm squeezing her heart and turning it to ice. Telling her to shoot. Telling her to kill the boy in front of her. And that little part said she'd enjoy it. What scared Kaitlin the most was that the sane part agreed. It knew.  
>Shaking herself slightly, she lowered the gun. Drake wasn't inside her; he was inside Brittney. She told herself she was just going insane, and that was it. Everyone was always a little insane, right? …Right?<br>"Okay get going ya eejits!" She shouted at the gawping boys, and after a moment's hesitation, they fled, casting anxious glances over their shoulders as though they expected her to shoot while their backs were turned. Furious tears poured down her cheeks, and she hung her head her dark, shoulder-length brown hair covering her face. Relaxing her firm grip on the shotgun, her knees buckled and she sat crumpled on the litter-strewn street. Shame washed over her in waves. The sobs racked her body, and she sat alone. No one came to see what was wrong.  
>No one ever cared about Kaitlin, just another one of Caine's pawns.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Kaitlin Maye- Chapter 1

Kaitlin sat slumped in her dark and gloomy flat beside the plaza. Tears still streamed down her face as she recalled the day's events. A bunch of kids had jeered and thrown cans, rocks and anything else they could get their hands on at her and her patrol; She'd accidentally shot a dog who was just running up to greet her; The little boy she'd helped yesterday glared at her as she waved at him.  
><em>What would it take<br>For things to be quiet,  
>Quiet like the snow.<br>_Kaitlin whispered along with her half-broken iPod. The screen was cracked, and the once-shiny cover was filthy and dull.  
>"Wow. Look at me now, guys. This is just depressing." Kaitlin murmured to herself, sitting up straight and tapping the grimy 'next' button.<br>_I have died every day waiting for you,  
>Darling don't be afraid,<br>I have loved you for a thousand years,  
>I'll love you for a thousand more.<br>_'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri filled her ears. She sighed, both sadly and contentedly. This was the song she'd given to herself and Edilio when she thought she had a chance. Sad memories of him swarmed in her head, threatening to engulf her with loneliness. Then a gentle, calming sensation washed over her, sweeping away the sadness, loneliness and bitter tears that had gathered in her eyes. They were all replaced by warmth, the warmth of a cold fire.  
><em>Wait… w-what? A cold fire? No… not now. Please..!<br>_A cruel voice whispered in Kaitlin's ear, and she pulled out both earbuds.  
>"Now, that's not a very nice way to welcome a guest now, is it?" The voice said, dripping with sarcasm, and Kaitlin could've sworn she felt warm breath tickle her cheek.<br>"You're not real, so there's no point in being polite." Kaitlin said gently, absolute terror gripping her like icy tendrils… like an icy whip-hand. Her heart pumped at the same time, and the terror was tinged with longing.  
>Drake laughed, his voice as cold as Kaitlin's fear. "I'm real all right. But don't worry, I won't hurt you… yet." A horrible sensation of the tip of Drake's whip stroked her cheek. Glancing down, she stared at the spot where tentacle touched skin.<br>There was nothing there.  
>"W-where are you?" Kaitlin's calm exterior melted instantly. These 'visions' , if you could call them that, had never seemed so real. Last time, there'd just been a whisper of breath and the cold fire.<br>Now this was almost real.  
>The cold, cruel laugh echoed around the room, and Kaitlin's voice rose to a screech.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"When the sun sets three days from now, be sure to lock yourself in your house, little Katie. If you want to live." Drake's voice dissolved into laughter, then faded completely.<br>_Wow_, She thought_. A prophecy? From Drake?_ Then, a little flower of hope grew in her mind. _Drake wants to keep me alive…_

"Katie. Hello? Anyone there?" A knock on her front door made Kaitlin leap up off the faded sofa.  
>"Katie!" It was Alex's voice. She was the closest thing Kaitlin had to a friend, apart from Amy. They shared most of everything… apart from the obvious. Kaitlin had never openly admitted her feelings for Drake, let alone the 'visions'.<br>Kaitlin stood up stiffly and stretched. She had assumed that after the day's work yesterday, she'd merely fallen asleep and dreamed that vision. It was the most logical explanation, and her mind grasped at the slim chance that she might not be totally insane after all. Mostly.  
>Kaitlin changed quickly into a clean t-shirt and torn jeans, throwing her long-coat on after her shotgun.<br>"Took you long enough." Alex said exasperatedly when Kaitlin finally opened the door. She smiled, though.  
>"Sorry, I needed sleep. Dr-" Kaitlin stopped herself just in time. "Uh, I couldn't sleep, it was dr-draughty." It wasn't a complete lie; her flat had always been quite cold.<br>"Ugh. You need a new house." She glanced disgustedly over Kaitlin's left shoulder into the dark building. "Now come on, dawn patrol." Alex only just managed to stifle a yawn, and Kaitlin realised for the first time that the sun was only just rising.  
>"Caine's got us on dawn patrols now?" Kaitlin shrieked. "I mean, what tool would get up this early <em>just <em>to cause trouble, or kill Caine?"  
>Alex sighed in annoyance. "I don't know, but as members of the King's Army, Caine's word is law."<br>"But at this hour?" Amy came around the corner of Kaitlin's flat, yawning widely. Amy was once one of the only remaining people in Perdido Beach who wanted to stay, but opposed Caine. She used to be a real nuisance, until the three became friends. Even though she was still the prime suspect in most cases of vandalism against Caine. One of her better pieces of work was on the back outer wall of Kaitlin's flat. It was of a chibi Caine wearing a crown and looking adorable. The caption read; 'Long live King Fail'  
>"Y'know, sometimes I wish Drake was still around. He'd teach Caine a lesson." Kaitlin said cautiously, ready to take it back, waiting to see her friends' reactions.<br>Alex and Amy both burst out laughing. "Yeah, he'd solve all our problems. Maybe even cause a few, if we're lucky." Alex joked.  
>"I know, right?" Amy clutched her side, unable to breathe, she was laughing so hard.<br>"I love that psychopath…" Kaitlin smirked. Just as she'd feared, both girls stopped laughing and looked at Kaitlin, uncertainty flickering in their eyes.  
>"Joking!" Kaitlin cried, fear flooding her heart. Had she gone too far?<br>Her friends still seemed uneasy, but made an obvious change of subject.  
>"So… you reckon Jackson's at it again today?" Amy grinned.<br>"Most definitely. You should keep that boy of yours under control, Amy. We might be forced to arrest him." Alex said seriously. They all went silent, then exploded into laughter again, and began walking off.  
>At the Town Hall, Amy broke away as the rest of Kaitlin's patrol came over. "See you guys at my place later?" She mouthed at the other two girls. They nodded, then Amy climbed up and over a wall and vanished.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hii! Sorry about the delay, I've been trying to figure out how to write this. I have the ideas, I just need words... XD Anyways, I have to use WordPad now, cuz MW isn't working ;-;

DianaBennet- Thanks for the review, and glad to have your support!  
>Also, thank you to all who reads this story! I love writing, and my BFF (Aine Hathaway here :3) showed me this site. Keep up the good work!_<p>

Kaitlin's POV:

The patrol was exhausted by the time we returned to City Hall. Jane, a short girl with blonde pigtails, raced up the steps to give Caine his daily report. She looked dead on her feet. Honestly, he has his crew worn down. Caine would be screwed if Sam turned up with an army... Sam wouldn't though. He's too nice like that.  
><em>Why doesn't he just demand that Caine stops this madness? He's got people trapped in their homes, too terrified to leave. <em>I thought, suddenly annoyed at Sam. Then, my 'split personality' thought back;_  
>It's because he's a wimp. He's not strong enough, and even if he was, why would he bother? We're not even useful, just pointless soldiers.<br>_"Way to cheer me up, mind." I growled under my breath.  
>"What was that?" Alex asked cheerfully, though I could see she looked as exhausted as I felt.<br>"Oh, nothing. Just rambling on about... stuff. Anyways, we should head home and get changed. I hate looking like part of the King's Army."  
>Alex put on a really convincing serious face, then said calmly, as though explaining to a five year old that two plus two equalled four. "But Katie... you <em>are<em> part of the King's Army." We both stood there for a second, then burst out laughing. Well, my life wasn't all bad...

Alex and I greeted Amy at her house, and I was again relieved to see mine wasn't the only horrid home on the street. Amy's was dark, lit only by a sickly-green Sammy Sun in the living room. It cast shadows everywhere and wasn't very bright. You would've been able to see better with a bucket placed over your head, but we found the sofa, none the less. Amy brought some food in from the kitchen; some fish, three cans of Pepsi and a jar of Nutella. Even after a month, the kids both in Perdido Beach and the Lake were nowhere close to sick of the wonderful, nutty goo. And even kids who had hated Pepsi, saying it tasted like flat Coke, now sighed with pleasure every time they heard that _crack! psst!  
><em>I used to love Pepsi anyway, so it was like a dream come true when Sam's kids found the huge carriage-full. Though here in town, it was really expensive; six 'Bertos per can! Albert had said if it was more expensive, it would last longer. Though he had wanted it to be ten at first, all it took was some tough kids to... well, look tough, to remind him of the little incident with Lance and... that other guy. Could never remember his name. Turkey, or something?  
>A cold chuckle wisped through my head, and I shivered. <em>Remember, little Katie.<em>

After a few hours of girl-talk and gossip, mainly around Diana's baby, which only had eight months left, I left for home. I apologised repeatedly, but I was exhausted, and needed sleep. Amy offered me a room for the night, but I turned it down. I'd said I didn't want to be a nuisance, but really I was terrified. What if I had another Drake-dream, and I cried out something in my sleep? I couldn't take the risk, so I left. I hated how my insanity ruled my life.

"Remember, little Katie..." _That's right, the mysterious omen._ I thought as the cold, cruel whisper swirled round and round in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about the owner of the voice. _Where had he gone?_  
>As everyone in the FAYZ knew, Drake was still out there, biding his time. After Astrid the G had supposedly killed her little Super-Moof, Drake had vanished. No one knew where he was, or what he and the Gaiaphage -the Darkness- were planning.<br>The Darkness. Maybe that was what was causing these 'visions'. I doubted it though, because I'd never been to it. Everyone knew you had to have been near it to have it infect your mind with its sick plans and ideas, bending you to act to his will, and if you failed, torturing you with pain so unbearable you just wished you would die.  
>"Oh yes. The gossipers around here are <em>very <em>descriptive." I sighed exhaustadly as I made my way to the small bedroom at the back of the house. It was dark and cramped, like the rest of the house, but at least the bed was big. It was a nice King-sized bed; three inces longer and six inches wider than a normal double-mattress.  
>I crawled over to the side nearest the window and climbed under the cool duvet. Shivering a little, I gazed out at the stars as my eyelids became heavy, wondering, not for the first time, if they were real.<p> 


	4. Chapter 2 point 5

Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, WordPad doesn't have a word counter... Anyways, thought I'd make it up to my faithful readers by adding a chapter 2.5! ...Yeah. Fail. Okay, enjoy!

(Still Kaitlin's POV):

I woke with a start, the blankets tangled around my legs. Sweat soaked my face and plastered the sheets to me. I'd slept in my clothes again. It was very hard to remember, even after all this time, that I was no longer in Ireland, where the chances of rain were higher than anywhere else in the world, I'm sure of it. But something didn't make sense; why was my heart pounding like a jack-hammer, and why in the world did I want to sing with joy?  
>Then it hit me. My dream.<br>I sat up slowly, resting my back against the leather headboard. Reaching over to open the window, I sighed with relief as cool air drifted through, though it couldn't wash away the sense of terror-and-joy. Then my mind went back to the dream I'd been having. And oh, was I glad I didn't take up Amy's offer. I lay there, listening to the sounds of the weak nightlife, and felt, for the first time, glad I was alone.

_It was dark in the powerplant, only the too-blue pools lit up the gloom. On the ground near my feet, lay Sam, crying and begging for it all to end. His skin was in tatters, and the parts that were still intact were bright red. Tears streamed down his face and soaked his t-shirt, mixing with the blood which seeped out of everywhere. I couldn't look, but at the same time, I needed to look, to watch as the brave hero cried out in agony as the dark crimson whip slashed at his body again and again. At first, I had watched in horror as School Bus Sam was whipped to within an inch of his life. Then, slowly, that had melted away, leaving nothing but hollowness. I had felt nothing. Without warning, the hollowness filled with an even worse feeling than nothing. Pure joy. Pure joy at watching the great Sammy tremble with fear; pure joy as the whip connected to his cheek; pure joy at the absolute horror on his face when Drake stepped into the light.  
>I had sighed with longing as the dishwasher-blond, bedragelled head of Drake Merwin came finally into view. He glanced at me, smirked coldly, then brought the whip down harder than ever on Sam's exposed back. I had felt my mouth copy Drake's cruel grin, as though it were completely natural. Suddenly, Sam had turned his tearstained face on me, pleading in his eyes. "Please, make it stop."<br>I had frozen for a second, wondering what to do, but then Drake whipped him again, and it snapped me back to my dream-senses. Kneeling down beside Sam as he sobbed loudly, my grin had widened, and I chuckled coldly. "Again, Drake. I don't think he's a death's door just yet."  
>Horror flashed across Sam's face, quickly replaced by another grimace of pain as Drake complied. I had stood up again and faced Drake, who stopped whipping just long enough to smile properly at me, an actual, handsome smile. "I didn't know you had it in you, little Katie." He had said approvingly, then leaned over Sam's crumpled body to kiss me on the cheek.<em>

It had felt so real. I could've sworn I smelled the copper-tang of blood in the air, and could've sworn I'd actually seen that real smile from Drake. Sighing, I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping I'd finally get a peaceful night sleep.  
>I should have been much more frightened of that... monster which had sucked away my fear and replaced it with sadistic joy. Much more afraid.<p> 


End file.
